In Love and War
by Gazla
Summary: When beastmen numbers decrease...Vanadiel fears the worst. Through all the fighting...can love truly prevail?
1. The Hume and The Mithra

CHAPTER ONE- The Hume and the Mithra

Galloping across the plateau on his chocobo, Gazla, just a normal San d'orian Hume, is on his way to the Grand duchy of Jeuno for a short break after some hardcore adventuring. On arriving at Upper Jeuno, Gazla drops his chocobo off at the sables and proceeds to the Marble Bridge eatery for a Pumpkin Pie.

"Mmmm I could come here everyday for these delicious delicacies" Said Gazla.

"Well why don't you sir? We offer discounts to regular customers"

"Ah yea the offer is tempting but I dwell in San d'oria, always close by the prince should he seek my aid...I'm merely on holiday"

"I see sir, so I guess you're quite closely associated with the powers that be then? I was wondering if you could tell me who the secretary of Chateau d'Oraguille is. He needs to pay his tab" asked the Waiter.

"Oh well I'm pretty sure you are referring to Chaloutte there" replied Gazla.

"Excuse me" Came a voice behind them. "I beg your pardon Sir but I believe that the good waiter is referring to Halver of Chateau d'Oraguille."

A Mithra had made her presence known by joining the conversation. "Excuse me?" replied Gazla in bewilderment.

"I said...the secretary at Chateau d'Oraguille is called Halver, Chaloutte is the event watcher there." She continued.

"I beg to differ madam, I was just there 3 days ago and Halver is the chamber keeper." Argued Gazla.

"I'm telling you, you are mistaken!" replied the Mithra, by now of which the waiter had already gone back to the kitchen and yet Gazla and the Mithra were still quarrelling. Since they couldn't agree on the matter, Gazla finished his Pie and they both headed off to the San d'oria embassy in the Ru'Lude Gardens of Jeuno to find out from the records. When they arrived they found that the embassy was closed for Sky Day-The national holiday of Jeuno. From there they bid their farewells and went their separate ways.

Gazla then proceeded to Lower Jeuno where he would stay in the Neptune's Spire Inn. He retreated to hi chamber and collapsed on his bed exhausted. The moon rose and the night engulfed The Grand Duchy of Jeuno.

The next morning the faint taps on his chamber door awaked Gazla. "Enter" Mumbled Gazla. A small blonde haired Hume entered the room. "Oh good morning Mr Damomohe" Gazla said to the innkeeper with a large yawn.

"Good morning sir, so sorry to disturb you but a Messenger has arrived by Airship with a message from the Prince in San d'oria". Gazla shot up and grabbed the note "thank you Mr Damomohe" the innkeeper left the chamber and Gazla unfolded the note. It read-

_To Gazla of San d'oria,_

_I know you're on vacation but your skills are requested. Guards and adventurers here have the noticed that Orc numbers have decreased by 70% in the last week! Similar statistics have come from Windhurst and Bastok also with Beastmen numbers on the drop._

_We have paired you up with another San d'orian citizen and the two of you are to go on scouting missions around the outskirts of Jeuno and report back Beastmen Activities to Our Nation's embassy In Jeuno. You're partner will be waiting for you In Upper Jeuno outside the Marble Bridge eatery at approximately 0800 hours._

_Good luck Adventurer and make your country proud._

_Prince Pieuje._

"Ah I have 20 minutes! I better hurry." Gazla slipped his armour on, grabbed his sword and headed downstairs. He grabbed a Tortilla, thanked Innkeeper Damomohe for his hospitality and headed off for the Marble Bridge eatery. As he approached the eatery he noticed a familiar Mithra sitting on the steps outside. "Oh its you again" he said, "you wouldn't have seen any adventurers from San d'oria about by any chance have you? As I'm on an important mission"

"Just the one" she replied. And with that, the Mithra stood up in front of Gazla. "My names Leanthra and I believe you are my partner for the mission at hand are you not?" Putting on a fake smile, Gazla's expression on his face was a shocked and surprised one.

"Of all the people."

"Oh lets get on with it shall we." She announced.

And with that, the Hume and the Mithra departed and set off over the Artisan Bridge towards the Batallia Downs.

To be continued...


	2. Scouts

CHAPTER 2- Scouts

"So then Leanthra, how about we put that little quarrel yesterday behind us and start a fresh, agreed?"

"Agreed Sir Gazla," said the Mithra

"Woa Woa please just Gazla will do thanks," exclaimed Gazla.

The two adventurers found themselves in a baron landscape with clear scars of war littered here and there. A dark cloudy sky blocked out the sun and the land was filled with sadness.

"Come on lets keep moving. Stay on you're guard, there are much worse things than Goblins that will aggro you here." Exclaimed Gazla. Leanthra Nodded and closely followed Gazla occasionally doing 360° turns making sure nothing were behind them.

"soooo" said Leanthra "Are you ready to accept I'm right and your wrong about that secretary business?"

"hahaha I knew you would bring that up sooner or later. One day we will settle that once and for all, deal?"

"Deal!" replied Leanthra

As the two carried on walking through the Barrows of the Batallia downs, hey began to notice something strange. There was no sight of Beastmen anywhere, not one Goblin could be seen and that was very unusual for these parts.

"Hmmm this sort of activity was reported near the other cities as well," said Gazla

"I know, it's as if they have disappeared off the face of Vanadiel." She said

"Yes indeed but there have still been sightings here and there...and yet the Beastmen count here is that of nothing so far. What's going on???"

"I don't know and I don't like it" she replied.

They continued to search for clues or anything resembling Beastmen activity in the area. After another 40 minutes of searching, the two of them decided to head back to Jeuno. On the way back, they had once again engaged in conversation.

"In my opinion, Windhurst Waters is the best fishing spot" Leanthra said. "I usually ride there to fish, because the San d'orian waters are all murky and all you ever catch is Moat Carp.

"I agree with you on this one. Windhurst is so relaxing and the fishing is just....

"Shhhhhhh.... you hear that??" whispered Leanthra interrupting Gazla. "I heard something, it came from over that brow over there." swords at the ready, they both crept over to the small hill and peaked over to find a Goblin Pathfinder smooching around.

"That's strange...Goblins never travel on their own." said Gazla

"Maybe he's lost" Leanthra thought.

"Perhaps but that's a Pathfinder, see the way he's sniffing the ground"

Suddenly the Goblin became aware of their presence and jumped up looking at the two with a look of horror on his face. He turned and ran off to the West.

"Stop right there!!" demanded Gazla, but the Goblin carried on running. Eventually they lost sight of it. "Let it go Gazla" Said Leanthra. "Lets go back to Jeuno and report what we saw." Gazla nodded and they both headed back to their embassy.

They told the Elvaan Ambassador there what had happened.

"So all you saw was one Goblin?" questioned the Elvaan.

"Yes sir a Pathfinder and he didn't aggro, he ran when he saw us." Explained Gazla. A second Elvaan standing by the wall stepped forward. "There's no doubt about it that the Goblin was a scout. The Beastmen are planning something"

"But what" replied the Ambassador in bewilderment? There was a brief silence for a minute, which was broken by Leanthra. "Sir what are our orders?"

"Oh yes you are dismissed for now but prince Pieuje is expecting the same thing tomorrow morning."

"Another scouting mission?" replied Gazla.

"Yes indeed. Good job today and don't tell anyone of what has been said within these walls, you understand?"

"YES SIR!" announced the two adventurers and they left the room.

"Well looks like I'll be seeing you again tomorrow Gazla" Leanthra said.

"Yea..." As they both began to walk off Gazla stopped and turned round.

"Leanthra!" he called. She turned and slowly walked back towards Gazla. "Yes Gazla?" she asked curiously. "Are you doing anything tonight? Well it sounds like I'm asking you out but I'm not, I was just wondering what you were doing because I have no plans and well I'm gonna be sitting on that chair over there" he pointed to a chair with a view of the gardens "and if you wanna join me, it would be nice to have some company" Leanthra smiled and gave a small nod and then walked off towards Upper Jeuno. Gazla turned back and whispered to himself "I promise I won't get emotionally attached...It's just work."

Meanwhile back inside the Embassy, the Ambassador is talking with his assistant.

"Ok sir I'll just get back to sorting these reports out and...Sir? Sir, are you ok? The Ambassador was sitting in his chair looking at the closed doors in front of him, clearly lost in thought. He turned his head to his assistant and softly murmured,

"Fear grows in my heart Radeivpart, I fear we are in danger."


	3. The Ru'Lude Gardens

CHAPTER 3- The Ru'Lude Gardens.

Jeuno is a bustling loud and noisy place to be. Most adventures will have been there and many seek refuge there. Its market community attracts people from all over Vanadiel and is especially known for its main infrastructure. Inside that structure is situated the Residential area. Meanwhile on top, are the Ru'Lude Gardens. This is the place where people can relax or just come to admire the view. Some say it's at the top of the world and believe being there is like being in heaven. The Whitely coloured Gardens are scattered with apple trees and bridges making this no average garden but a work of art. In the centre of the gardens is the Quadrangle surrounded by plants and flowers of all shapes and sizes. In the Centre, the Jeuno Flame can be found, symbolising life and continuation. The sound of water can be heard falling from different creaks situated around the vicinity. The view from the Gardens is something else and it has been foretold that one can see as far as the port town of Selbina.

"Gazla!" came a voice from above. Looking up, Gazla caught a glimpse of Leanthra who was making her way down the stairs towards him.

"Good evening Partner" He replied, "glad you could make it"

"Well I had nothing else to do so what the heck" she said.

"Ok then...so tell me more about yourself in brief" Gazla asked.

"Well I was born in the East residential district in South San d'oria, I'm a lvl30 Warrior and my trade is logging, cutting and selling."

"Wow well erm Ditto! Haha we have quite a lot in common except I was born in the north district and I kill Notorious Monsters" said Gazla

"Interesting" replied Leanthra. "On no I swear I felt rain then...yea I did its gonna pour down any second now." And surely enough it began raining.

"Ahh Damn it! Come, we'll find shelter under the canopy over there." Said Gazla.

The two ran for cover under a balcony feature of the garden. They sat down and watched as the rain eased off and the clouds parted to show a starry sky. The majority of cloud was below them due to the altitude of where they were. It was a clear night and the moon was shining brightly onto the dark streets of Jeuno like a giant streetlamp (even though Jeuno was well lit anyway).

"I wouldn't have thought I'd be here with you now after our first meeting" Chuckled Gazla.

"I know and we are getting on fine as well," replied Leanthra.

The argument they had had the day before was in the back of their minds as they both turned to look into each other's eyes. After 3 hours of getting to know each other more, Leanthra noted the time and got up to leave.

"Well Gazla dear friend, it's getting late and we do have a mission tomorrow. I think I speak for us both when I say a good night sleep is in order."

"Yeah I too am growing weary, is it the same time and place tomorrow for the scout?"

"Yes I shall see you there bright and early my friend," she said.

There was a short silence between the two, while they both thought of what to say next, looking up in the sky for a floating thought. Gazla broke the silence simply.

"Well let me walk you back to your residence Leanthra"

"Oh Thank you kind sir" she said with a smile on her face "its nice to have a Bodyguard"

"Hey your just as capable as me at fighting off Orcs!" Gazla remarked. They both laughed.

After leaving the Gardens and walking down the steps to Lower Jeuno, they arrived at the residential sector where Leanthra was staying.

"Well here we are," she said "Thanks for the company tonight, I enjoyed it"

"Yes you're most welcome and thank you for keeping me company," replied Gazla. And instead of walking his own ways, Gazla stood still as he watched Leanthra approach him and with that, she kissed his cheek. They both gave a final smile to each other and Leanthra disappeared into the darkness. Gazla walked away shocked at what had just happened. His heart was pounding. And he hadn't moved from his spot. He closed his eyes and bowed his head.

To be continued.


	4. The Last Patrol

CHAPTER 4-The Last patrol.

The following day started just like the last day, except Gazla managed to get up in good time and have some breakfast. He met Leanthra outside the Marble Bridge eatery again, not much was said in reflection of the night before, they both greeted each other with a warm smile and they set off once again to towards the Batallia downs.

"You get home alright last night," asked Gazla.

"Yes, even though you did virtually walk me to my door" replied Leanthra

"Oh yes haha"

The two of them took the same route as last time thought the baron landscape of the Batallia downs. Nothing much had changed, it was a gloomy as always.

They were talking once again, getting to know each other better. They stopped talking for a minute as they had arrived at the same spot where they had encountered the Goblin Pathfinder.

"Listen..." Gazla whispered. Leanthra stood rigid; eyes wide open, looking around for any sign of movement.

"I hear nothing," she said.

"Me neither...strange huh."

A Deathly silence shrouded the Batallia downs. Not a sound could be heard, the buzzing of Mayflies, the whistle of the wind, Sound did not exist here.

"Ok lets keep moving ok Gazla"

"SHHH wait...I heard something" Gazla said.

The two of them scanned the area and still it remained motionless.

"There it is again!" whispered Gazla

"Yes! I heard it two. It sounded like thunder".

But there was no lightning; the two of them waited for the sound to come again, Gazla clutching his sword in anticipation. The thunder sound occurred again, and again and became more frequent as it got louder.

Then suddenly Gazla ran.

"Wait! Where are you going!?"Leanthra called.

Gazla was running towards a small mound with a section of broken wall on it, he had to see what was on the other side because he knew it wasn't thunder. He ran up the small mound of grass and the wind began to pick up. Leanthra watched him with a look of suspense on her face what Gazla was doing. As he reached the top, he lifted his head and gasped. At first he staggered at the site and the look of sheer horror on his face said it all. There, about half a mile in front of him, he saw the invading forces of the Beastmen. Thousands of Orcs scattered across the misty horizon were marching towards him and Leanthra.

"Oh my god" he whispered to himself.

Leanthra gulped as Gazla turned to her and raced down the hillside.

"RUNNN!" he yelled as he reached Leanthra.

"WHAT? Gazla what is it!?"

"It's the Beastmen, we are being invaded!"

The two of them ran as fast as they could towards Jeuno. 10 minutes later they had arrived and proceeded to the mayors office where the ambassadors for each nation were gathered. Gazla and Leanthra burst through the doors.

"Orcs to the West!!! Thousands of them!" Leanthra shouted

"Are you sure about this? Said the small Tarutaru from Windhurst.

"Of course we're bloody sure, there are at least two thousand of them!"

Just then, two other people came crashing through the door.

"Beastmen are approaching from the East sir!" said the shaken adventurer.

"We must send word for aid! You there!" commanded a Jeuno official as he pointed at the shaken adventurer. "Gather adventurers to go to the other 3 nations by airship and call for aid. HURRY!" the man raced out the room and towards Upper Jeuno.

The ambassadors entered the mayor's office and told him he situation. The mayor walked out to where Gazla and Leanthra were standing, they saluted as he stepped out.

"So we are surrounded," asked the mayor.

"Yes sir" murmured the San d'orian ambassador.

There was a brief silence as the mayor paced around the room and then stopped facing a wall where a picture of Jeuno hung.

"Sir what are you orders?." Asked a man in the corner.

The mayor continued to look at the wall for a few seconds and then turned and murmured:

"Prepare for battle..."


	5. The Battle of Jeuno

CHAPTER 5- The battle of Jeuno 

"Close all gates into the city and I want everyone who can fight split into three groups to defend the bridges... make it happen!"

"YES SIR!" they all shouted in reply to the mayor. Suddenly the streets of Jeuno turned chaotic and people were running about everywhere. There were Jeuno officials running around everywhere shouting "WE ARE UNDER ATTACK! BATTLE STATIONS EVERYONE!"

With a rumble, the airship departed Port Jeuno and left for San d'oria. Battalions of the strongest Adventurers and guards of Vanadiel has assembled themselves at the 3 bridges, Rangers were stationed along the walls and in top floors of buildings. A Lieutenant warrior ran each battalion and they were ordered by the General of the Jeuno armies. He gave the following order...

"I want all melee attack groups at he front of the defence, Mages 20 yards behind them, red mages count as melee, summoners just in front of the mages, unleash your power! Rangers fire first on approaching enemy and aim for the head! If the enemy breaches the city I want everyone who can wield a sword fighting."

With that, an enormous thunderous sound could be heard from the North West. People on the Artisan Bridge were speechless to what they saw.

At first it seemed like a ball of fire in the sky, but it soon became clear that it was in fact the San d'oria airship in flames, falling from the sky. Somehow the Orcs had brought it down. In the crowd of people looking on in horror, Gazla and Leanthra stood next to each other, they looked at each other and back at the falling fireball over the Batallia downs. It was now clear that Jeuno was surrounded and on their own. Their forces were outnumbered by 10 to 1. Hope was fading. A deathly silence shrouded the city as Jeuno took a deep breath before the storm. At approximately midday, it began raining and the sky turned dark. The first signs of Beastmen could be seen crossing the bridges. Thousands and thousand emerged from all directions. The people unable to fight for Jeuno were sealed off in the Qufim tunnel for protection. Eventually more and more Orcs emerged and began marching over the bridge. They had come complete with artillery and Gigas Giants. The army was built for a single purpose, to destroy Jeuno. Back at the embassy, the ambassador was putting his armour on.

"Sir what are you doing!?" asked the assistant

"Jeuno needs all the help they can get. Either we stay here and die, or we die proudly on the battlefield." Answered the ambassador.

The grand Guards of Jeuno had lined up on the front lines of each bridge, as the Beastmen got closer. In Gazla's battalion, tension was rising.

"So much for a well earned vacation" remarked Gazla trying to divert attention from the chaos that was approaching. It didn't work, Leanthra looked at him and murmured-

"Stick together"

Gazla nodded and squinting looked up directly through the rain, which was getting heavier.

The rangers from all battalions took aim on the oncoming Beastmen.

"HOLD!" shouted lieutenants from each battalion. "HOLD!" the Beastmen increased speed and still, the rangers did not fire. Then as the Beastmen charged and came within 20 yards of the first line, the scream of "FIRE" could be heard. The ranger's let loose their arrows from all bridges and high places and brought down the first Orcs in the first wave. "FIRE AT WILL" shouted the lieutenants again. All melees drew their swords. Gazla and Leanthra did so too. They were situated near the back of the front of column and so would be one of the first adventurers to encounter enemies. The rangers continued firing as Orc after Orc fell and eventually the Orcish Fighters reached the front line and the high level guards clashed with the mighty Beastmen on all 3 bridges. The battle of Jeuno had begun.

As the waves of Beastmen continued to pour towards the Streets of Jeuno, Gazla and Leanthra charged at the oncoming Orcs. They sliced and cut through Orcish Neck choppers one by one. Gazla turned to see if Leanthra was ok. Naturally she was handling things just fine. One adventurer stumbled in front of Gazla and with one swift swipe of its axe. The Orc decapitated the solider. In panic Gazla lunged at the Orc who had already seen Gazla and punch him to the ground. He quickly got back up and lunged once again with his sword at the Orc. This time he didn't miss. As the battle continued, Jeuno forces slowly began loosing forces. Port Jeuno forces especially were having heavy casualties and Rangers stopped firing and joined the melees on the bridge. Meanwhile back on upper Jeuno Bridge, a Gigas Giant appeared and began swiping adventurers by the half dozen. Leanthra got caught by the Giants arm and hit the floor. She lay there in shock as the Giant lifted his mighty club to eliminate Leanthra. But just as the Giant took swooped down with his club, it was intercepted and pulled out his hand buy a mighty Ifrit. The Aeon grabbed the Giant and pounded it to the ground knocking it out. Giants were appearing from all bridges now and numerous in amounts.

"Sir Port Jeuno has been breeched!" reported a lively looking solider.

The general was standing at the Church in upper Jeuno.

"Order them to stand their ground and fight to the death!" he said

"Yes sir!" and the solider ran off.

It seemed as though the Jeuno forces were losing the battle and it got worse as the Orcish Artillery lined up. All hell let loose on the city as Beastmen Catapults fired huge rocks and boulders into the city destroying homes and crushing soldiers.

Orcs still continued attacking the city wave after wave. After 20 minutes of fighting, Orcs were entering the city at all bridges but the Jeuno forces were holding them back. Gazla and Leanthra were fighting back to back against the Orcs to avoid getting hit from behind. The General had moved to Lower Jeuno to inspect the situation there and planned to do the same to Port Jeuno. But was met by a small crowd of people running up the steps.

Port Jeuno had been overrun.


	6. The Last Stand

CHAPTER 6

The Final Stand

The forces of Jeuno were being pushed back further by the second. Not only Orcs, but Goblins, Yagudo, Quadavs and even demons were now devastating the great city. The last of the civilians were being rushed into the cave of Quifm and blocked in. Meanwhile, Hope was fading for Gazla and Leanthra. With the rest of the soldiers, they had been pushed back to the Ru'Lude Gardens at the highest peak of Jeuno. The entrance to the Gardens had been barricaded off but the enemy was rapidly braking through.

"Gazla look where we are" murmured Leanthra with a tear in her eye. Gazla looked at her feeling defeated.

"Yes this place shall hold many memories for us both Leanthra. And it's our memories that will go on. This isn't the end. We will meet again, and there will be no war or hate. It will be a place of peace for us both, here, like we experienced in this garden yesterday."

Leanthra had dried her tears and smiled at Gazla. "Well…it doesn't sound too bad",

"No, it doesn't" Gazla nodded. The remaining soldiers were crowded round Gazla, it seemed if there was hope; Gazla would be the one to provide it. With courage, he stood up and faced his fellow soldiers. There were no offices in sight, no captains or lieutenants and there was no general.

"Soldiers of Vanadiel, we are stood here today on the brink of Jeuno's doom. Evil has overcome and we have been overrun, however this is not the end for Vanadiel, We fight for Vanadiel, every single one of us, we fight for the Elves, the Galka, the Taru, the Humes...And the Mithra" looking at Leanthra, "This world belongs to each and everyone of those good people who fight for the little bit of good that remains. We can find it here today, in our hearts, Will we not give up, The Orcs will come, but we will fight for Vanadiel none the less!" The soldiers drew their swords and cheered loudly, standing facing the barricade. "This is our final stand!" shouted Gazla. The Beastmen had broken through and the last remaining people of Jeuno charged towards them "for Jeuno!" they roared. Clashing with the Beastmen, Gazla and Leanthra fought the Beastmen with every drop of energy they had left. Heroically, Soldiers fell all around them as their numbers fell even more, as the fighting continued, the Beastmen had finally entered the Gardens and now only Gazla and Leanthra remained the only people alive within the city. They ran back to the edge of the wall and looked on at the oncoming Orcs. It was never-ending. "This is it" said Leanthra.

"Be strong Leanthra, we are together." With that, they dropped their swords and held each other in their arms. They found themselves surrounded by Beastmen. However they weren't being attacked, the Beastmen stood around them looking, and watching. A Yagudo stepped forward and examined the pair. He stood there for a while.

Then the sound of drums and trumpets could be heard. Looking over the edge of the Gardens, a remarkable sight could be seen.

It was the forces of San d'oria led by Prince Trion himself! Taking a while to observe the situation, The Prince drew his sword and shouted as loud as he could; "To war!"

There was a small glimmer of hope on Gazla and Leanthra's faces, not for them, but for Jeuno…for Vanadiel. The rest seemed to happen in slow motion.

A large demon stepped towards Gazla and Leanthra. He too observed the two people holding each other tightly. There was a brief silence. "Kill them!!" he demanded. And with that, another two lives had been slain.

However the army of good, was charging for the city.


	7. Why we fight

The battle was approaching an end, the armies of Vanadiel had won back the city at the centre of the world and beast men were slain. The streets of the gardens, the port, lower and upper Jeuno glowed blood red in the evening sun as it set over the horizon. The survivors, who had hidden in the caves of Quifm, returned to find their home, devastated and their husbands and fathers dead. Prince Trion took charge of the city that he had saved from the clutches of evil. It was believed, that the attack was a plot to lower moral for Vanadiel, hoping that such a blow would not only damage their economy, but also send a message to the peoples of Vanadiel, that they are not safe. Jeuno was the most heavily fortified city in all of Vanadiel and yet the beast men were able to take it. Over the next few months, further precautions were taken to protect the nations from danger. The Windhurstians used the power of and wisdom of the tree, to magically protect itself from attack using an extremely powerful 'Protect' spell. In Bastok, explosives were planted so that the great natural walls would collapse should the beast men try to breach them. And in San d'oria, the Elves built grand siege towers and large amounts of artillery, to defend against a potential attack.

As for Jeuno, there were not enough people, to start over. It was to be condemned 'unsafe' by the global committee of Vanadiel. However the survivors did not take to the idea. They rebuilt and started again on their great city. People from all over the world joined in to help restore what was once the grand residential district of Jeuno.

When asked "why bother to rebuild? It will never be the same." The reply was simple and straight forward.

"Why bother fighting then? Thousands died for us and this city and they will not die in vain. We fight not to defeat the enemy, but to preserve what we have here, to keep Vanadiel alive. The good in this world has prevailed but at great cost. We won't let the memories of them die out so easily. We are strong and we will fight back no matter how costly it proves to be." Those were not the words of royalty, poets or historians, but the words of everyday people of Vanadiel. It just goes to show that anything is possible if you just believe.

Vanadiel had achieved a very powerful weapon during this time. It was not artillery and it wasn't magical.

It was love.

The story of the Hume and the Mithra had soon spread across the land and inspired hearts everywhere that everyone has something worth fighting for. They taught us that love, is worth dying for.


End file.
